


Ko Ko Bop

by SoftBoyApollo



Series: Kpop Reader-Inserts [7]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cat, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Reader-Insert, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo
Summary: You have a bastard cat, but he turns into a sweetheart when he meets Chanyeol.





	Ko Ko Bop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for https://lgbt-kpopimagines.tumblr.com/  
Admin A's work. You can make requests there. For non-Kpop requests, you can submit an ask on my personal writing blog https://procrastiwriter-tm.tumblr.com/

I was starting to seriously panic. “Ko Ko!” I yelled for my cat for the so manyth time. The grumpy beast usually did not go anywhere. He was very much an indoors cat. I took him out from time to time, but the fat thing had lost all lust for the outside world long ago. I heard a knock on my door. I was so hoping it was one of my neighbours. Miss Lee had been scratched by Ko Ko multiple times, while he tried to steal one of her pastries. I wished my cat was nicer to her, because her cooking always smelled nice. Honestly, I wished Ko Ko was nicer to anybody, including me. 

I opened the door, but it was not Miss Lee with a box full of angry cat. Instead I was shocked on multiple fronts. “Hey is this your cat?” Park Chanyeol of EXO - yes, that Park Chanyeol - stood in front of my door with a cat that looked like Ko Ko, but was not behaving like Ko Ko at all. The fat brown cat was purring and cuddling up to the other man like the sweet cat I had always wanted. 

“Uh, I think it is… What does the name on the collar say?” He gently moved the animal around until he could show me the oval charm that said ‘Ko Ko Bop’. I nodded slowly. “Yes, I think this is my cat.” 

He laughed. I joined in. It was just so easy to laugh, when he was laughing too. “You don’t recognise your cat?” He handed me Ko Ko, but almost as soon as I held him, he wrestled himself free and ran inside. I looked over my shoulder to see him jumping onto the hair patch on the couch and settle in his favourite place. 

“Well he is usually very mean towards almost everyone, so what did you drug him with?” I tried to stay calm. Of course he knew by the name of my cat that I was a fan. I was not going to make a fool out of myself by acting like a crazy one. He laughed again and I followed again. 

“I was having coffee when he jumped through my window. I gave him some milk, but that’s it. He has been very friendly.” I frown at him, clearly not believing him. Ko Ko really made a wild turn over the course of a couple of hours. He threw his arms up. “I promise that’s all!” This time it was my turn to laugh first. 

“All right, all right. I gotta get ready for work, but you know where to find me… I mean Ko Ko, if you ever wanna cuddle me… him again.” 

Chanyeol stopped by every morning. Apparently the first morning he had met all his neighbours on his and my floor. We never found out how, but Ko Ko kept meeting Chanyeol for coffee and then Chanyeol met up with me to return my cat, before his allergies would start to really act up. Ko Ko had made a complete change of personality. Gradually he went from world’s meanest cat to the most cuddly creature. 

I had the door unlocked in the morning by now. Chanyeol entered my apartment, Ko Ko in his arms. “We going Ko Ko Bop!” He sang as he put Ko Ko on his favourite spot on my couch. His eyes landed on me sitting at the coffee table. There were papers everywhere. “What are you up to?”

I smiled tiredly at him. “I have an important meeting next Monday. If I manage to woo the fancy men in suits, there might be a promotion in it for me.” I let out a sigh and drop my head on top of my proposal. “I have been trying to get this presentation together for days and I just… can’t.” I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my crush crouching next to me with a huge smile. 

“When you are stuck, you need to go out. New places help with getting new insights.” I shook my head and told him I really could not waste time, but he pulled me up by my arm and caught me, when I clumsily tripped on my numb legs. Maybe I had been sitting down there for too long. 

Eventually I gave in. I put on something that made me look presentable and left Ko Ko in my apartment. At first it was hard to be near Chanyeol without nearly hyperventilating, but now he felt like an important part of home. I saw him daily and when he was out of town, he lend me the key to his apartment, so I could get Ko Ko back myself. Those were the days Ko Ko seemed more like his old self. 

We laughed, walking very close to each other. My heart was racing and I wanted to grab his hand with mine, but he didn’t know about my sexuality and I was pretty sure he was straight. Either straight or already dating Baekhyun and I was definitely not a match for that. 

Eventually he took me by my arm again and dragged me into a shop. Until now I had no idea we were headed for a shop. When we were inside, I frowned at all the expensive suits lying around. “Pick whatever you want. If you’re dressed well, you will definitely do good at your meeting.” I wanted to protest, but Chanyeol was already running off to a store clerk. I saw him talking to the dapperly dressed woman and then pointing towards me. The woman approached me. She wore a suit that accentuated her curves just right. Clearly her suit was tailored for a woman. 

After measuring me and giving me my exact size, she left us alone to explore on our own. I was quick to put the expensive clothing back as soon as I saw the price, but then Chanyeol would take it and hold it in front of me. It took a while, before we agreed on something and he sent me into the fitting room. “This one is really too expensive,” I called from the fitting room. I looked at myself from the side, liking the cut a lot actually. 

“I told you, it is a present from me. Does it look good?” 

“It is too expen…” I didn’t get to finish. Chanyeol pushed the curtain aside and joined me in the tiny room. He looked at me with wide eyes. It was almost scary. 

“Wow… You look… wow!” I felt hot like this, in the cramped space, with Chanyeol so close to me. I muttered a thanks. He seemed to realise how much he was in my personal space. I tensed a little, when I felt his hands unexpectedly on my shoulders. He caressed the fabric there, before his hands glided down my arms. I looked away, my breath unnaturally deep. He took my hands in his and I looked up at him in shock. He let go of my hands, as if they burned him. “Sorry! I… I thought…” He clasped his hands together, fumbling with his own fingers. 

“Oh… I mean… Well, I thought…” I didn’t know what I thought. We were both rambling like idiots now, our chests barely touching. Eventually our hands found each other again and I leaned in to peck his cheek. It shut him up. “Want to have coffee with me some time, instead of with my cat?” A wide smile reappeared on his face and he nodded, his hair bouncing on his happy head. Glad to know there was at least one person who liked me more than my cat. 


End file.
